Alone
by To The Dean-mobile Awaaaay
Summary: When Sam and Dean are on a hunt to kill the Chainsaw Massacre their beat to it by a girl who lost everything because of the twisted family.
1. Sleepy

**I'm in a typing mood so I'm going to write another story that's been in mind for awhile.**

**I don't own Supernatural **(thou I'd very much love to) **but Eric Kripke does **(Lucky SOB =D)

Warning: Grab a Tissue box this may bring tears to some

**SPNSPNSPN**

"Dad, come on wake up! Dad!" A girl whisper as she shook the older man she looked no older than 15.

"Sissy is…is d-daddy o-tay?" A little boy said he looked so young he couldn't be more than 5 years old.

"Yeah, daddy's sleeping, shh you'll wake him up." She said tearfully. She knew her daddy wasn't okay, she knew he wasn't sleeping; she knew her daddy was dead. The man with the chainsaw had cut his face off and sowed it on his deformed one right in front of her while her brother lay unconscious in her lap. 'Don't scream you'll wake David' she thought as the freak craved up her father.

"Sissy where's mommy and Tyler?" He asked

"Mommy sleeping too." She lied, because it was a lot better than the truth.

"Why are they so sleepy?" David asked.

"I don't know." She replied then she heard a noise

"Sh sh, we have to be quite now." She listened closely until there were no more noises

"Come on Davy. We gotta get out of here." She picked her brother up for he had a broken leg.

"But what about mommy and daddy?" he asked

"They'll come and find us when they wake up. Okay?" he gave her a little nod

She put her hand over his face to protect him from the sight of their father who no longer was recognizable but David wasn't stupid he knew his daddy was lying on the table and if he saw the gruesome scene on it now he'd put one and one together.

She opened the cellar window and looked out before helping David out then got out herself. She picked him up and ran, she found a great hiding place and demanded David to stay there and make no noises she'll be back in a second.

**SPNSPNSPN**

She ran back to the house gun loaded and poised to shot anything that dared to come across her. She crawled back in through the cellar window and went to her father.

"I'm so sorry dad. I should've saved you, but I want you to know I won't screw up anymore me and David we're gonna get out of here, I'm taking him to a hospital and everything will fine. I…I love you dad." She said taking his necklace and wedding ring. Now she needed to get to her mom.

Her mom was still laying face down on the floor her blood from the gunshot wound in her head. She slowly turned her over

"I'm going to kill every last one of these freaks who did this to our family. I know you're in heaven looking down, me and David are going to be alright…Well at least you're not alone up there, dad and Tyler are up there too right? Who am I kidding I of course they're up there…tell Tyler to stay outta trouble huh? Cause God knows he's the only one who could cause trouble in heaven." She chuckled sadly

"Love ya mom." She said taking off her wedding ring the same as she did with her dad.

"Aww, how sweet." A menacing voice came from behind her. It was the father

"So you gonna go to your dead twin brother and give him a nice goodbye too. If you've forgot he's still under that smashed overturned Camero…I feel kinda bad…I have a thing for Cameros, their a nice car."

"You son of a bitch." She fired her gun. Any other time she would have shot him right in the heart no problem, but she was so upset she missed only getting a shoulder hit.

She heard a chainsaw getting closer 'oh no' she thought as she got up and ran. A shot rang out as a bullet hit her in her side but she continued to run.

She was climbing over the fence when the chainsaw got as close as it would as the freak raised it she managed to kicked him in the face but he quickly recovered and got her leg with the chainsaw it was only a grazed but it was enough for her to scream out in pain. Pulled herself up and over the fence falling the complete 8 feet and land on her side.

She ran up to David's hiding place and picked him up running as fast as she could even though she felt as though her heart was going to give out she kept running. She kept running for thirty minutes before she slowed to a speed walk, then to a walk, and then to dragging her feet and stumbling she kept moving. She had to get David somewhere safe.

When she heard a car she thanked God and put David down.

"Stay here." She said as she walked out in the middle of the road just as a black speeding car came around the corner slamming on its brakes but not fast enough as it hit her as she went up on its hood flipping up and over onto the road behind it.

Two guys jumped out of the car. The short haired one, the one who had been driving ran as fast as he could to the girl, the long hair one sprinting.

"Oh my God, are you alright I didn't see you. I'm so sorry." He said

The girl heard something and sat up.

"Woah take it easy there." The good looking man said as the other long haired one crouched down beside him.

"My—my brother, David!" she got up and hobbled over to the boy who was noticed for the first time by the two men.

"Sissy, I heard something!" he cried she picked him up and started hobbling back to the men then out of nowhere a chainsaw started up the echo of the woods made it difficult to find where it came from.

"You guys get in the car!" The short haired man yelled.

The girl started to run with her brother towards the car when the freak appeared right in front of them and this time she was too hurt and too tired to move quick enough for he swung the chainsaw getting both her and David, but most of it had gotten David. They both screamed.

The men started shooting him but the freak just staggered a bit.

"What this guy's immune to salt rounds?" one of them yelled but the girl didn't hear which one she was in pain and furious.

"You son of a bitch!" she scream ripping out the pistol and shot hitting the freak between the eyes. He fell to the ground and she emptied the clip in his face.

She sat down resting David on her lap. While the men went into action running to their trunk and getting a first aid kit then running to the wounded siblings.

"Come on David. You can't leave me now. Stay with me buddy." She said taking the towel one of the men offered her and pressed it to his wound.

"Sissy, I'm sleepy." He said

"no, no, no, you got to stay awake for me." She said

"Can you wake me when mommy and daddy get here." He asked

"No, you're not going to sleep okay?" she said

"O-tay." He tearfully replied

"Is he dead?" he asked

"Yeah he's dead."

"Am I going to die?" His eyes drifted shut.

"No you're not. Don't worry everything's gonna be alright." She said the two men put more towels on the boy they've figured was David and kept pressure on them while hearing the sad conversation.

The little boy giggled painfully.

"Don't worry, about a thing." He smiled and the girl smiled back

"Cause every little thing is gonna be alright." The girl sang sadly as her brothers eye drifted shut one last time. She shook him.

"David? David please don't leave me…please don't leave me all alone…you're the only one left." She said tears pouring out of her eyes.

The man with the long hair put a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't react.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Not your fault." She said without taking her eyes off David.

She held David in her arms for a few hours before she picked him up.

"Can you take somewhere?" she asked

"Yeah." The short haired man said

**SPNSPNSPN**

Okay, so I guess I'll stop here,

Keep an eye out for another chapter.

I hope you liked it.

I really didn't want to kill David but my fingers have a mind of their own.


	2. Revenge

The girl held her dead brother as the two so very nice men gave her a ride back to her parents car. There was tension in the air you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that. Honestly she didn't blame them, I mean it was surprising enough they didn't run off as soon as they seen that chainsaw freak but now they were giving her and he brother a ride.

"So…uh…what's your name?" the long haired man asked

"M-my name's Brooke." She hiccupped slightly too loaded with grief to care how weak she sounded.

"Hi, Brooke my name's Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam explained and winced when he noticed a slight shudder go through Brooke's body at the word brother.

'God what the hell happened out here?' Sam thought

"It's right around the corner up here." She said emotionlessly

"Oh my God." Dean whispered as he caught the sight of the carmero flipped and completely crushed and blood spattered all around the ground it looked like there had been a struggle.

"Thank you." Brooke whispered and opened the door nearly dropping to her knees

"Here let us help you." Dean said but the girl shrugged his helping hand off her shoulder.

"N-no I can't ask anymore from you guys." She shook as she stood

"You've been through way more than a girl your age should ever go through, please let us help you." She let out a shaky breath and let Dean help but only slightly.

She got to the car and heavily sat down on a bolder.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this but…you're gonna have to bury your brother." Dean said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know…my other brother…he's…he's in there." Brooke had tears in her eyes as she looked towards the crushed vehicle. Dean had tears in his eyes too and he swiped at a stray tear that had escaped, this poor girl not only lost one but two brothers, maybe her only brothers.

"I…I want to bury them together…with…a few of their things." She said and gently laid David down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She crawled into the car coming back sobbing silently and dragging her brother from where Sam and Dean were standing it appeared to be her twin brother she was having a bit trouble so they helped her carry him from the car and lay him down next to David she went back into the car and came back with the keys then went around back to unlock the trunk coming back with three bags and a shovel.

'That's …uh…being a little too prepared.' Sam thought

"Canyouhelpme?" Brooke asked in one breathe, her voice nearly breaking. She really didn't want to ask for help but she was going to have to or she would have to drag someone and she wasn't going to do that to either brother.

"We'll help you." Dean said quickly sneaking over to the impala and grabbing the two shovels they kept in the trunk.

**SPNSPNSPN**

After the three of them were done shoveling Sam and Dean helped the stranger put her brothers side by side in the six foot hole. Brooke reached in her pocket pulling out two rings since her twin brother had pockets in his button up shirt she placed them with him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten to you sooner bro. " she whispered to him she thought about something like she was unsure if she should say it or not.

"Tyler…Dad was wrong…they're just humans…it's like you said demons we get but humans they're crazy." She said leaning in closer so that Sam and Dean couldn't hear her.

"Love you Ty." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you Davy, you keep an eye on everyone up there. Make sure mom doesn't nag too much, and tell Dad to lighten up, and make sure Tyler doesn't get in too much trouble and you…you just be yourself." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She stood and her knees buckled slightly. "Here take my hands." Dean said and she took them letting him lift her out of the hole to deep for her abused body to climb out of.

"Thanks." She mumbled

"Let us finish this up you just sit down for awhile." Sam said she just stared down at her deceased brothers but when she didn't get up Sam took that as accepting his request.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"Brooke…Brooke come on. Can you hear me?" a clouded voice said Brooke looked up to see the man that had done so much in the worst hours of her life.

"You can come back to our motel with us if you'd like. I don't want to just leave a young girl like you out to wonder after what just happened back at the road." Dean winced when he mentioned the whole mess that had taken her little brother but Brooke didn't respond she just stared emotionlessly at Dean.

"Would you like to come back to the motel with us?" he asked again

"sure" it was barely above a whisper and Dean would have missed it if he weren't a mere few inches from her face.

Brooke got up with much struggle and began to hobble towards the car.

"You shouldn't be on that leg." He said gently

" m' fine" she said and Dean didn't push it because they could already see the impala.

Brooke sat up front with Sam and Dean. Sam was the one driving this time. Brooke just seemed to notice the car after three minutes of driving.

"Nice car." She whispered. Dean who was sitting next to her thanked her for the compliment.

It was almost ten minutes of driving when she spoke again.

"Can you stop here for a minute?" she asked Sam and he did. She then rummaged through one of her bags and pulled out a rifle.

"Whoa what's that for?!" Dean asked alarmed to see her pull out such a weapon that was sure to knock her on her ass.

"I'm going to do what they did to my family." That's all she said before she gave Dean a look that he knew all too well. It was a hurt, sad and furious look all together.

"I'm coming with you."

"I'm killing them both…I don't care if you come to watch…I want to be the last person they see…I want to look them in the eyes before I blow their brains out." She said with pure hatred in her voice

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once you cross that line there's no coming back." Dean asked

"I'm damn well certain I want to do this. I watched my mom…my dad get their faces torn off…I was forced to watch that freak carve them up. I promised my dad that I wouldn't let anything happen to David and I turn around and get him killed. I was trapped in that twisted house for days knowing that my brother my twin brother was wasting away on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere and I couldn't get to him…I couldn't help him…couldn't save him…couldn't save anyone. And now…and now I'm all that is left…the one person in this family who doesn't deserve it. Now I'm gonna do the one thing I can do right. I'm going to aim…and fire, just like my dad taught me to do…shot first, ask questions later only I know the answers this time. These are twisted cannibalistic people…PEOPLE! And I'm going to waste them." The girl who had been the quietest person Dean had ever met was now yelling with tears streaming down her face.

Dean was now asking himself what him and Sam had came across because he could have sworn she sounded like a hunter, not only a hunter but she sounded a lot like…well him but there was no way she was too young but then again he was pretty young when he started hunting. Him and Sam came to Texas to hunt this thing they've heard stays on the back road taking and killing people. They also heard it would carve them up and swell their faces on its while using the rest of their body for dinner. It sounded like a good idea to Dean and he was actually excited to hunt it but now he was afraid that Brooke had just killed it right in front of them and now he was getting the feeling that maybe it wasn't an it, it was a who.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean forced Sam to stay in the car while he followed Brooke back through the woods.

"Look I know what it's like to lose the people you love but murdering them isn't going to make it better…it might even make it worse." He was really trying to back her out of this.

"They're freaks, inbreeds, cannibals…hell their barely human." She wasn't budging

"Please look at me. I don't have to know you to know that you're a good kid, I can see it in your eyes. Revenge is never the answer and though it might..._might_ bring you some pleasure just then. It'll eat you up later, and once you get the taste for it there will always be a part of you that wants more…even if your conscience in screaming with guilt, it won't matter." Dean was speaking out of experience from his time in hell. He never…never wanted to torture a living thing again but he knew if it ever came down to that he might not be able to get back.

Brooke just turned and continued walking.

It was about five minutes later when the mom and dad/ sister and brother walked out from behind the bushes.

"Oh looky looky who came back." The man said menacingly picking his teeth with something.

"If you're looking to grab mommy and daddy dearest it's too late, Maggie already served your momma up…mmh she was tender she was. Got your daddy in there cooking." It hit her that just then what he was picking his teeth with was a human bone…her mom's bone.

"You son of a bitch—" the lady cut in

"Don't you talk about our momma that way."

"Oh that's right you both have to same mom because you sick fucks can get any other than your own flesh and blood." She glared at them Dean just stood watching too shocked to say anything.

"Oh such hurtful words, you've been quite a nuisance. You gone and went away with the sweet meat, mmh we just love children they taste sort of like pork but better…juicier. We don't let Tommy use their faces that's the sweetest part and sometimes you can still taste the salt from their tears…gives it that sweet and salty taste. Tell me did little Davy cry?" that pushed her too far

As the man took the bone from his mouth Brooke pulled out her pistol she still had from early and shot his hand. The wife began to charge towards her. Brooke gave her a strong hit to the head using the pistol to knock her out.

"You better stop or I'll blow you away!" Brooke dropped the gun and pulled the rifle up taking aim for the man's chest after Dean's speech she really didn't want to kill them but she still wanted them to pay.

"You think I'm scared of you little girl, that gun will knock you on your ass."

"Yeah maybe but that doesn't matter because you'll be dead before I hit the ground." She was thinking about all the worst places to shot him.

"Yeah that's probably true but I'll be dead, you'll be alive having to live with the fact that you're all alone. That you're brothers are rotting in the ground and that your parents are nothing but a pile of shit floating around in the sewage." He took a step forward and Brooke shot staggering backwards from the powerful kick but didn't fall. Because of the angle and the way he stepped Brooke was able to blow out both kneecaps with one shot. She walked over to the fallen man lying on the ground cradling his legs.

"Hey looks whose on their ass now." She said slamming the butt of the rifle into his temple knocking him out.

Dean was thrilled that she hadn't killed them that meant he got through to her.

**SPNSPNSPN**

When they got to the motel everyone took a shower first Brooke from all the blood, then Sam and the Dean. Brooke had gone back to her quiet self and had said no more than three words.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the day. I…uh…don't know how we're going to do this…I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed." Dean said to Brooke

"No…I'm okay…we could share it...unless you don't want to." She said and that quiet voice was back also

"I'm fine with if you're fine with it." she nodded

"Are you okay?" Dean asked

"What do you mean?" she wouldn't show it but emotionally she was a wreck.

"I mean I hit you with my car…are you okay?" he had remembered the incident when he was in the shower and felt bad that he hadn't asked if she was okay.

"Yeah nothing that won't heal by itself, I've had worse." Getting hit by a car wasn't her worst? What the hell? Dean thought. There was definitely something she wasn't telling him.

"I guess I'll stop quizzing you so you can get some sleep and start that healing."

Everyone went to sleep rather quickly that is except for Brooke.

**SPNSPNSPN**

**R&R Please **

**Wait for an update.**


	3. In Time

**I am super sorry everyone. But last week was hectic I was in Baltimore for my sisters surgery also flip flopping from Baltimore to Harrisburg for black belt test which was that Saturday, I'm glad to say I passed with flying colors. Then when I got home my trail for Microsoft Word ran out so I couldn't type anything. **

**Sorry, I just wanted to let you know I didn't forget.**

~*~*~*~*~

First thing Dean noticed was that someone had the television on; the second thing was that their new friend was no longer lying beside him. Just then he heard a quiet teary chuckle and a slight shift of the bed, he squinted to find Brooke sitting just beyond his feet; one of the bags she had gotten from the crushed car was out and had an empty VHS cover on top of it. He then looked at the TV seeing two toddlers he didn't have to be a genius to know that it was Brooke and her identical twin brother Tyler singing in what looked like a motel room with their dad sitting on the bed behind them grinning like a foul.

'Is that Warrant…that's just…awww.' Dean thought as the two toddlers in their diapers began to sing.

_Dulty, Wotten, Filfy, Stinken wich The two of them sang with their adorable toddler mispronunciation She's my cherwy pieCool dwink of watorSuch a sweet suwpwiseTastes so goodMake a gwown man cwySweet Cherwy Pieeee_

They wiggled around to the music and just then it ended and now it had Tyler and Brooke who were probably around eight years old next to a stroller with a baby securely placed in it who was probably David he looked around five or six months old. The twins were dressed up; Brooke was wearing an old school uniform that was made famous by the one and only Angus Young from AC/DC.

"_Brookie who are you?" a female voice asked from behind the camera. It was most likely their mom._

"_I'm Angus duuuhh." The little girl said pulling strapping on her little devil horns then pretended to play a solo._

"_Who's Angus?" her mom asked in a tone showing she was only playing dumb._

"_Mom! Seriously? He's the lead guitarist from AC/DC." She said_

"_Who are you Tyler?" she asked her son. He had a curly black wig and a painted on mustache wearing all black with a large cross hanging from his neck._

"_I'm Tony Iommi." He stated proudly with a puffed out chest._

"_Oh isn't he the drummer from Bon Jovi?" she asked pulling her child's leg she knew who Tony was you could tell by her voice but the kids seemed to believe her._

"_Well what about Davy he isn't dressed up."_

"_We have an idea." Brooke turned and pulled something out from under her little brother's blanket while Tyler stood in front trying to cover up their surprise. When Brooke and Tyler moved for their mother to see their work David now had on a long black haired wig and a pair of perfectly round purple shaded glasses._

"_I think I know who that is." She said_

"_Davy's Ozzy! We thought it was perfect because they talk the same." Tyler whispered the last part to his mom but not very quietly for the camera picked it up easily. Their mother laughed._

"_Mom, when's dad coming back?" Brooke asked._

"_After he's done with the job he's working."_

"_Ugh then we're back on the road." Brooke groaned._

"_Come on Brookie let's go tricker treating!"_

'Okay that sounded way too familiar.' Dean thought as the tape ended. He yawned and began to act like he was waking it was still two in the morning and he needed to use the bathroom anyways.

"Oh sorry I…I just wanted"

"It's okay I understand…so you liked classic rock?" he tried lightening the mood.

"Yeah all of us liked it, I think it's safe to say we got it from our dad." For the first time that night Dean saw the tiniest smile appear on Brooke's face.

"How's that?" he didn't know why but he liked to see her smile and he knew it was because talking about her family made her feel better and for some reason he wanted to keep that smile of her face.

"He listened to rock and rock only. We were on the road a lot and he had the biggest cassette tape collection, he'd play them over and over. Me and Tyler didn't hear anything other than rock until were…I think like 4 years old" she stopped to chuckle.

"It was Bye Bye Bye by 'N Sync…they were saying bye bye bye to their career." they both chuckled.

"Who's your favorite band?" Dean asked getting pretty curious

"Did you seriously ask me that…Led Zeppelin all the way." she said by now her and Dean were both sitting Indian style with their knees nearly touching both being sucked into the conversation.

"You like cars?" he asked getting even more curious

"Yeah, muscle cars definitely. I always loved my dads car but you're car along with a 1967 cherry red Firebird were always my dream cars. it's a '67 Chevy Impala, right?" she asked Dean having still needing to pee nearly pissed after hearing that they also had the same dream cars. He nodded proudly.

"I'm not too car smart but I know enough to get by." Dean was a little relieved that they had at least one thing different or else they might have been a little too alike.

"You know a whole hell of a lot more than most girls your age, how old are you anyways?" he asked

"13." she said

"Oh, well I better go shake hands with the president before we go into nuclear war." he said, in other words he really needed to pee that if he didn't go now he might go right there on the bed.

"wha-- oh. Don't let me stop ya." she said.

Dean patted her on the knee. "You go back to bed, you need your rest, you've had a hard day." 'That's an understatement.' Dean thought as he entered the bathroom.

"That's an understatement." Brooke thought aloud when she heard the door click shut. She settled down to her spot she had abandoned. When Dean came back she was already asleep. Though it wasn't a big step it was something and Dean knew this girl would be alright in time.


	4. Revealed

**WOW! I haven't noticed how long it's been since I've updated sorry, no excuses this time just my irresponsibility.**

**SNPSNPSNP**

When Dean woke in the morning Brooke once again wasn't where she was when he had went to bed, but this time he smelled something…something good.

'mmh is that bacon.' Dean thought as he stretched and got up. After putting one and one together he noticed that it was Brooke in the little kitchen of their motel room cooking breakfast.

"You didn't need to do all this." Dean said knowing she was cooking for them unless she could knockout a plateful of pancakes, another plate of bacon, and a few dippy eggs.

"Don't worry about it, I just wanted to find someway to repay you guys." she sat down the spatula after scoping the last bit of bacon out of the pan and turned to Dean obviously about to say something important.

"Look, I'm not one for chick flicky moments but you're brother did more than help me…you saved me. I would have died along with my family. Either that sadistic bastard would have got me…or I would have done it myself." she told Dean, her words were starting to shake and her eyes began to water. She stubbornly pushed them back and took a few deep breaths.

"Before we walk straight into a Full House skit I just want to say Thank you." she spoke the last two words clearly to show her how much she meant them. She stepped forward with her hand outstretched.

Dean looked her straight in the eyes. He was beginning to care for this young girl. Her whole family dead but she had the will to keep going, for what Dean didn't know. He stepped forward and gave her a single confident nod acquainted by a small grin.

"You're Welcome." grabbing hold of her waiting hand and gave it a firm shake.

**SPNSPNSPN**

It was just after five, Sam was out getting dinner. Dean almost had to beg Brooke not to make them dinner that Sam could pick up something and she could just sit back and relax. They were sitting on the same bed watching an episode of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. Dean heard a snicker come from Brooke and decided to use it to his advantage to get her to talk more.

"What?" he asked soon after the snicker so she know what exactly he asking 'What?' about.

"Oh…nothing." you could tell she had something to say but didn't know if she should.

"That's not a nothing tone, I hear a something tone in that voice. Come on What?" He pushed. She had barely said a few words since her thanks, there was no way he was going to let his chance to get her talking slip through his fingers.

"It's just…uh…I like to study mythology and demonology and this show is completely wrong. Vampires can't be killed a stake to the heart or direct sunlight you have to cut their heads off…so I've read." she added quickly looking at Dean from the corner of her eye.

"That's odd hobby, how'd you start with all that?" he pressed the matter.

"My dad was a…he was into that kind of stuff." she shifted in her spot.

"That's cool me and my brother are into that kind of stuff too." he simply said and Brooke just nodded very much wanting to get off the topic.

About 30 minutes later the episode ended and Dean asked if Brooke had anything in particular she wanted to watch, he wasn't surprised when she told him she'd watch whatever he wanted. He asked for the remote which was on the night stand beside Brooke as she reached for it her sleeve to the Tee-shirt she was wearing slid up as it did Dean saw a long diagonal scar just above her elbow running up her arm and beyond the sleeve which still covered her deltoid there were dots on either side clearly from that staples needed to close the wound.

"Wow that's a pretty nasty scar how'd you get that?" Dean asked

"Got slashed by a knife." she blurted out impulsively, her eyes went wide after realizing her mistake.

"How'd that happen?" Dean asked now alarmed that she had a knife wound and the fact that it was completely healed and looked to have a few years on it meant she was even younger than she is now when this happened. He grabbed her arm gently as if the only wound were still fresh. As he pushed the sleeve up more he found the true length of the scar, it went from just above her elbow the whole way up to her shoulder. She pulled away and pushed her sleeve back in place.

"Dean…can I tell you something?" she asked

"You know you can." he replied. He was going to find out the mystery of Brooke.

"Even if it sounds completely insane?"

"What is it Brooke?" he had a clue of what she was going to say but he wanted to hear her say it. All that day there had been signs that leaned towards it, all he needed was her to tell him to his face.

"Demons, Ghosts, Vampires…their all real. My family hunt them. Well we did, now it's just me. Me and my brothers were raised into hunting since we were born. My dad trained us and my mom taught us about demons and all the other things that go bump in the night. I can't remember having an actual home, just motel rooms. Me and my brother watched after David while mom and dad went out on jobs." she looked at Dean waiting for the remarks.

"Was your family working on a job out here?" was all he asked.

"We were in town for another hunt we thought it was a vengeful spirit, just a simple salt and burn so David was with us. Turned out that they were all humans, some sick, twisted, cannibals. We were on our way to the house when someone ran us off the road, we flipped at least three times before we hit a tree. I can't help but think that it was best for Tyler to die right then instead of being taken back to that house." she let a single tear fall and Dean put a reassuring hand on her back.

"We just stared at each other…we both knew he wasn't going to make it. He just smiled and I smiled back…He closed his eyes, he was squeezing my hand so hard and as soon as his eyes shut…he let go. They dragged us out of the car, I didn't want to let go of his hand but David was crying so I took him just as they started to drag me out, My dad was pissed, just cussing and throwing punches…he got a few good ones into." she managed to choke out a laugh through her sobs. Dean couldn't watch her break any longer and he pulled her into an embrace he never knew he could give.

"Shh shh, I believe you. I believe you. It's okay. I believe you." he soothed.

**SPNSPNSPN**

**Thanks for Reading!!!**

**I think next chapter will be the last.**

**P.S. I love BtVS just so you know I wasn't trashing talking it by saying the way they kill vamps. Was wrong. **

**R&R=D **


	5. Happy Ever After

It had been two hours since Brooke revealed her family secret to Dean she was no longer crying just a sniffing here and there, Dean rubbed her back then gave it a pat before pulling back to look Brooke in the eyes.

"I guess that was a full blown Full House cue the music learn a life lesson chick flick moment huh?" Brooke asked

"That it was…but you needed to let some things off your chest. Did it help?…You know to talk about it." Dean asked

"Yeah, I guess you never know how much weight you're have on your shoulders until you lift some of it off." her lips curled up a bit before she spoke again "That was good, I'll have to write that one down." Dean chuckled at how much he and Brooke were alike, always finding something to joke about even at times like this.

'Should I tell her?' he asked himself. 'If I tell her then Sammy will be pissed, Dad would roll over in his grave, that is if he had one. Wow I can't believe I just thought that. Come on Dean think. She just poured out all her secrets, she didn't know if I would kick her to the curb or lock her up in some Looney Bin. What the hell lets give it a shot.' Dean thought to himself.

Dean looked into Brooke's eyes; they were green, just like his. "That stuff you said about demons, ghosts, vampires being real…doesn't sound as insane as you think." he told Brooke and watched as her green eyes widen, hope glimmering in them.

"What are you saying?" she knew it wasn't insane because she'd faced many of these things what was insane was the fact Dean find her insane.

"I'm saying me and my brother are hunters too. My mother was killed when I was four and when Sammy was six months old. We lived in motel after motel while our dad hunted. When we were old enough he trained us to hunt and ever since that's what we've been doing…hunting. Killing every evil son of a bitch in our way." he spilled out more than he intended to but he owned her that much after every she'd told him.

**SPNSPNSPN**

It had been a week and three days before Brooke had finally gotten a hold of her aunt and uncle in Arizona. After telling them what had happened they agreed for her to live with them. They too were hunters but they had a stable home and her aunt had a job that paid more than enough to get them by.

It took a little more than a day for the three of them to get there and another three days before the brothers left town.

It had been four months since the whole ordeal and Dean and Brooke still talked over the phone, which was usually once a week, it felt weird because neither of them never used phones for anything other than business. The brothers had stopped by six times when they would pass by on their way to hunts.

Brooke didn't know what would have happened if the Winchesters never stopped to help but she knows she wouldn't be here if they hadn't. The Winchesters saved her life and she was grateful for that.

**SPNSPNSPN**

THE END

Sorry it was such a short chapter.

Hope you liked it ;]

R&R PLEASE


End file.
